Modern integrated circuit technology relies on transistors to formulate vast arrays of functional circuits. The complexity of these circuits requires the use of an ever increasing number of linked transistors. As the number of transistors required increases, the surface area that can be dedicated to a single transistor dwindles. Today, also, low voltages are desired for low power, portable, battery operated circuits and systems. Thus, it is desirable to construct integrated circuit components which can operate at low voltage levels and accommodate higher density arrangement on the surface of the silicon chip.
Non volatile floating gate tunneling oxide (FLOTOX) devices, e.g. FLOTOX transistors, offer the prospect of very high density structures. Flash memories are one form of FLOTOX devices and electronically erasable and programmable read only memories (EEPROMs) are another. Due to their high density nature, memories formed with FLOTOX transistors have the potential of replacing hard storage disk drives in computer systems. The advantages to this substitution would be in replacing a complex and delicate mechanical system with a rugged and easily portable small solid-state non-volatile memory system. There is also the possibility that given more speed of operation, particularly in the erase operation, that FLOTOX transistors might be used to replace dynamic random access memories (DRAMs). Thus, FLOTOX transistors might eventually have the ability to fill all memory needs in future computer systems.
In operation, FLOTOX transistors can be electrically programmed, erased, and reprogrammed. In FLOTOX transistors a floating gate is electrically isolated and any charge stored on the floating gate is trapped. Storing sufficient charge on the floating gate will create an inversion channel between source and drain of the transistor. Thus, the presence or absence of charge on the floating gate represents two distinct data states.
Typically, FLOTOX transistors are selectively programmed, or "written to," by hot electron injection which places a charge on a floating gate during a write. The FLOTOX transistors are selectively erased by Fowler -Nordheim tunneling which removes the a charge from the floating gate. During a write, a high programming voltage is placed on a control gate. This forces an inversion region to form in the body region. The drain voltage is increased to approximately half the control gate voltage while the source is grounded, increasing the voltage drop between the drain and source. In the presence of the inversion region, the current between the drain and source increases. The resulting high electron flow from source to drain increases the kinetic energy of the electrons. This causes the electrons to gain enough energy to overcome the outside barrier and collect on the floating gate.
After the write is completed, the negative charge on the floating gate raises the transistor's threshold voltage (V.sub.T) above the wordline logic 1 voltage. When a written transistor's wordline is brought to a logic 1 during a read, the transistor will not turn on. Sense amplifiers detect and amplify the transistor current, and output a 0 for a written transistor.
The floating gate can be unprogrammed, or "erased," by grounding the control gate, leaving the drain unconnected, and raising the source voltage to a sufficiently high positive voltage to transfer electrons out of the floating gate to the source terminal of the transistor by tunneling through the insulating gate oxide. After the erase is completed, the lack of charge on the floating gate lowers the cell's V.sub.T below the wordline logic 1 voltage. Thus when an erased cell's wordline is brought to a logic 1 during a read, the transistor will turn on and conduct more current than a written cell. Some flash devices use Fowler-Nordheim tunneling for write as well as erase.
One of the present hurdles to FLOTOX transistors replacing DRAMs concerns the Fowler-Nordheim (FN) erase operation. Fowler-Nordheim tunneling requires high voltages, is relatively slow, and introduces erratic over erase and other reliability problems due to the very high erase voltages used. These very high erase voltages are a fundamental problem arising from the high electron affinity of bulk silicon or large grain polysilicon particles used as the floating gate. The high electron affinity creates a very high tunneling barrier and, even with high negative voltages applied to the gate, a large tunneling distance. The high tunneling barrier and large tunneling distance equate to a very low tunneling probability for electrons attempting to leave the floating gate. This results in long write times since the net flux of electrons leaving the floating gate is low or the tunneling current discharging from the floating gate is low.
One method for FLOTOX transistors to overcome the high erase voltages and attain DRAM level operation voltages is through the use of textured or micro-roughened surfaces. Efforts have demonstrated that producing a textured surface at the substrate/tunnel oxide (Si/SiO.sub.2) interface increases the electric fields between the floating gate and the substrate. The higher electric field in turn produces higher tunneling currents at lower voltages. Previous work has achieved a textured surface of microtips where the average density of the microtips was found to be approximately 10.sup.8 /cm.sup.2. Such results produce FLOTOX transistors with suitable rapid, low (DRAM level) operation voltages for transistor cell sizes where the Si/SiO.sub.2 interface has an area significantly greater than 10 square micrometers (m.sup.2). Below 10 square microns, however, the large statistical variation of microtip number from transistor to transistor causes an unacceptable variability of tunneling current between transistors for a fixed voltage. Presently, most high density transistors are fabricated in an area of less than 10 .mu.m.sup.2.
Thus, what is needed are fast, low power FLOTOX transistors with dimensions that accord with the industry's demand for high density devices. Low power must be maintained in order to accommodate portable and battery operated devices. In effect, FLOTOX transistors are needed which possess high tunneling current values at low voltages in a chip surface area of less than 10 .mu.m.sup.2.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, it is desirable to develop an improved method and structure for FLOTOX transistors.